life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ross2009
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life on Mars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WPC Annie Cartwright page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ausir (Talk) 21:21, 24 April 2010 Administrator Hi! Because of your current, awesome contributions to this wiki, I have now made you an administrator here. Enjoy! Ausir(talk) 21:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot --Ross2009 21:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, ashestoashes.wikia.com, which was an inactive wiki for A2A only, now redirects here. Ausir(talk) 21:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) American version By the way, I think that since the American version is dead now anyway, we can safely shift the focus more to the British version, e.g. moving DI Sam Tyler to Sam Tyler with just a link at the top of the article to the American version, instead of having these disambiguation pages. Ausir(talk) 21:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Great. I never really appreciated the US version. --Ross2009 16:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Continuity I'm pretty sure that he transferred after Sam's death. After all, Bevan was there with Gene when Sam's body was found, and he's from Manchester. Gotta check in A2A 1x01, though. Ausir(talk) 19:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, thanks. I'll watch it now Ross2009 19:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ... Hi, im an admin on most wikis and you are trying to sort out the series 3 episodes of this wiki. If I can help, please email me but who are the bureaucrats here. Tell me because I want to become an admin. Trikster87. 12:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi mate, have i made a good start on the series 3 episodes? Trikster87. 13:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Eventually more stuff will be added. I'll be completing the series 3: episode 8 page after it airs Ross2009 12:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Random chitchat I didn't quite understand the episode either but I will help. I actually really liked the last episode. But how's about if we add in the full plot on all the episodes and add the Episode Template. Or were you wanting me to fill in the episode's plot. I'll do that! I also checked the Chris Skelton page and it didn't have enough information for all the characters. Trikster87, 10:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I like your user page! I've already updated the Chris Skelton page although I might be a bit busy today! I haven't seen Life on Mars yet! Thanks for thanking my user page! Trikster87, 11:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I have the Ashes to Ashes Series 1 - 2 DVD and also I left TARDIS Wiki because I felt it wasn't the right wiki Oh, sorry! I am most likley to copy and paste. Shall we leave it or take it all out? Trikster87, 11:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Trikster87, 11:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! Trikster87, 11:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Did I upload a good image of Philip Glenister? Cool! Trikster87, 11:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! Trikster87, 11:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S: What shall we do with the U.S Pages? I'll do the U.S Pages right now! But on the sidebar for the U.S, Episodes 10 - 17 aren't included, so please could you add them in! Trikster87, 11:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! Trikster87, 11:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What have you done? Trikster87, 17:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thats pretty fine Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) My Dad will sort it out and I'm really really sorry for the character template. Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) To do what? Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'll do it right now. But I can get confused sometimes. Also, come check out my own. It was only just in the fact that the wiki was brown. to Ashes Wiki!!!!!!!!!!! Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I checked the Molly Drake page history and I saw exactly what happened. Thanks for letting me know!Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Bureurcrat Hi, pretty pretty please could i become an bureurcrat on this wiki. It's because I helped create the Series 3 pages and I'm doing my best to help on the wiki and I've only become a bureurcrat on the wikis I created. Please? Or if you feel I've just started, please make me an admin. Trikster87, 10:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll need to find out how first. Gimme a few minutes Ross2009 13:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) New Template Hi, I created a new template for the users. Here it is: Trikster87, 22:29, 30 May, 2010 (UTC) On the template, you can put in the information thats not there but I will also add the cutbox in it. I also may make a few changes to it. Trikster87, 10:07, 31 May, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Thanks for creating the Zippy and George page but I hope you don't mind that I moved it to Rainbow. New Wiki It is a bit. Is it girly? Also, do feel free to come edit! Trikster87, 18:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC)